Ginevra Molly Weasley
by Dominatrice
Summary: In fact, the facts of the matter are kids; that I am just Ginny Weasley, with no exciting elemental powers, no sordid love connections with Harry Potter and no current driving ambitions to save the world... DG with minor other pairings.
1. First Day Routines

Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

_I am afraid to say that my life is neither painstakingly boring, nor dramatic beyond average comprehension. I am not even supermodel slim with a face to rival Marilyn Monroe, but then again, I am not short, fat and bitterly low in self confidence either. I regret to inform you that I am not mind-blowing intelligent, or as thick as fudge. In fact, the facts of the matter are kids; that I am just Ginny Weasley, with no exciting elemental powers, no sordid love connections with Harry Potter and no current driving ambitions to save the world. And to top it all off… I'm not even pissed off with the world. Fancy that. _

_Ginny_

_xx_

Ginny tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and signed off at the bottom of her first diary entry. Contrary to popular belief, it had not taken her five years of hardcore therapy to bring herself to write in a diary again. Pretty much straightaway after her abysmal first year her father had bought her a muggle diary and written in it with her for a few nights before Ginny could stump up a phobia about the little blank books. No exciting stories to tell there. Dropping the small leather bound book back into the open top draw of her bedside table Ginny flopped back down on her bed and allowed her thoughts to wander aimlessly. Ever since she had started second year it had been her thing to start a new diary the first day back at Hogwarts, finishing the old one the day before. It worked quite well really.

As the early morning sunlight began to lazily find its way through the cracks left between her heavy bed drapes, Ginny smiled slightly and rolled out of bed. Nodding happily in greeting to her roommates she made her way to the bathroom to start her daily routine. After a quick shower and so forth Ginny pulled on her underwear under her towel and exited the bathroom. Padding over to her trunk Ginny began to root through the various bits and pieces of clothing she owned, old and new. Slipping on her skirt and stockings, Ginny found a shirt that actually fitted her relatively well and buttoned it up. By the time Ginny had found her tie (how it had found its way under the bed already she wasn't quite sure) and had started to brush her hair her other roommates had begun to grudgingly prepare themselves for the day. Slipping on her shoes Ginny grabbed her bag that she'd had the presence of mind to prepare the night before and, waving cheerily to the other girls, exited the dormitory.

Waving at Dean and Seamus as she walked through the Common Room Ginny neatly avoided the scattered belongings of various students that had already begun to accumulate in the spaces between chairs, and found her way to the Portrait Hole. After a cheery hello to the Fat Lady she started on her way to the Hall, already anticipating with distinct enjoyment the prospect of a large breakfast.

Entering the Hall Ginny searched the Gryffindor table for Neville and Collin; finding them she happily made her way over and plonked herself down between them.

"Morning Gin." Collin chirped, dumping his bag on the floor to make more room for her on the bench. Neville waggled his fingers in her general direction, making a sort of muffled "huraow" sound through his mouthful of bacon and eggs. Rolling her eyes Ginny started to load her plate, taking particular delight at the sight of the generous heap of scrambled eggs on the platter in front of her. For the following couple of minutes no words were spoken between the three friends, and only when each plate was clean did Ginny speak.

"Good hols guys?" laughing at the way Collin rolled his eyes Ginny grinned impishly. "Well, it's only polite to ask Colin my dear." Neville snorted and brushed a stray bit of hair out of his eyes.

"Because you're just _so_ polite Gin." Ginny gasped in mock hurt and lobbed the rind off her bacon at him.

"Neville I'm hurt, you beast!" Just as a food fight threatened to break out between the three teenagers a small cough drew their attention. Flicking a small piece of black pudding out of Collins hair Ginny twisted in her seat to see who had disrupted her fun and games.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall, isn't it simply fabulous to be back?" Smiling beguilingly at her Head of House, Ginny crossed her fingers in her lap; she couldn't be bothered with a lecture. Thankfully, whatever deity existed was feeling particularly pro-Ginny this morning, for Professor McGonagall simply pursed her lips and offered them their timetables. Thanking the crotchety old woman Ginny untwisted herself and perused her schedule with interest.

"Ooh guys! We've got Moody back for DADA!" Humming happily Ginny snatched Collins sheet off of him and compared it to her own. "I reckon this year might be quite acceptable you know Collin. We've got most classes together, except for where you took Divination and I took Ancient Runes." Collin huffed, scowling at the small letters that declared three times a week he had to endure an hour in the smoky confines of Trelawney's classroom.

"What's your timetable like Neville?" Ginny asked her quieter friend. Neville blew his cheeks out and shrugged offhandedly.

"Its alright, I have some free periods and stuff so that'll be nice." Before Ginny could respond the sound of someone shouting her name made her glance up.

"Giiiiiiinny!" Rolling her eyes Ginny stood up and walked over to her brother.

"Yes Ron?" Wheeling round Ron surveyed her with a look of surprise, he obviously hadn't been expecting her to be behind him, and then grinned at her.

"A Package has arrived for you from Mum, but Pigs flopped in Harry's lap and was refusing to budge so I thought I'd just yell for you." Brushing off the owl feathers Ron held up the package for Ginny to take. Try as she might to be irritated with her goofy older brother, Ginny just couldn't. Rolling her eyes at him she pecked him on the cheek and took the package.

"Thanks Ron, see you later yeah? Bye Mione, Harry." Giving a small wave she returned to her seat and, under the curious gazes of both Neville and Collin, opened her package.

The first thing to fall out was a neatly folded piece of parchment, covered in her mums' familiar scrawl:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I've sent this is hopes that it will reach you on your first morning, I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others at home, and we never seemed to have a spare moment alone together! It is only a little something, but it's very special all the same. It's been in the Prewett family (on the woman's side) for time in memorial. I was supposed to give it to you on your 21__st__ birthday, but what with all the upheaval who knows what's round the corner! So, here it is! You are, I believe, of an age to appreciate it, and I certainly have no use for it anymore. I hope you enjoy this year Ginny and that you enjoy having Moody back for DADA – keep your head down and work hard, but most importantly; __**have fun**__! Merlin knows I did when I was your age! Do write to me regularly, I always look forward to your letters! _

_All my love_

_Mum_

_xx_

Smiling fondly at the thought of her mum, Ginny shared a look with the two boys. With some unspoken agreement Ginny placed the letter carefully aside and turned to the small box. Removing yet another layer of the parcel paper Ginny extracted a small, red box; two inches by two inches. Flicking open the small catch with the end of her nail Ginny prized open the lid. Neville yet out a low whistle while Collin began to do a remarkably good impression of a fish. Gently lifting the ring out of the box Ginny held it up to the light to study it better. It was simple, just how she liked her jewellery. A slim, gold band with a small ruby set in the centre. Ginny loved it. Slipping it onto her right index finger she held her hand out to admire it properly.

"There's another message at the bottom of the box Gin." Neville's voice distracted her from her appraisal of her present. Glancing distractedly back at the small box Ginny saw the small scrap of parchment tucked in the side. Easing it out she unfolded it and blushed as she read the small message.

_Apart from being a family heirloom, it's charmed to be contraceptive; I thought you might be getting to an age to gain good use from it. Enjoy your freedom dear, I have every faith that you'll be sensible with it. It's just nice to never have to worry! _

_xx_

Clearing her throat Ginny tucked the note out of the sight of the curious boys and placed the empty box and letter in her bag.

"Oh Gin, it's gorgeous!" gushed Collin, continuing to gaze at the ring even as she moved her hands about. Neville shook his head in amazement. "Wow Ginny, that's pretty special. What a way to start your new school year, huh!" Ginny grinned broadly at the both of them. Before she could respond the bell sounded, signalling the start of first lesson. Giving Neville a quick hug Ginny grabbed her bag and Collin's arm and set off to a double period of _Charms_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco sighed as he heard the rest of his dorm mates start to drag themselves out of their beds. Scrubbing at his eyes irritably he groped around blindly on the floor until he found his wand and summoned his towel (sweet laziness) and then, when he could avoid it no more, Draco crawled out of his bed. Scowling fiercely at Theodore Nott he ignored the boys' sardonic chuckles (bloody _morning_ people) and stomped off to the bathroom. After standing under the shower for a few minutes Draco surmised that would probably constitute as sufficient cleanliness and switched the tap off. After brushing his teeth and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers Draco dumped his towel down the laundry shoot and proceeded to his rather large, rather ostentatious trunk (damnable parents) and started to scavenge for suitable clothes. Within the minute his impeccably laundered and folded clothes were scattered around the base of his trunk as Draco frantically searched for his tie. When he started growling and making menacing looking motions with his wand Blaise Zabini gave in and relinquished his hold on Draco's tie, (he emitted telling him he'd hidden it down his boxers) and so Draco's morning was once again back on track.

After the everyday fiasco of dressing himself Draco managed to locate Crabbe and Goyle and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Slouching down at the table Draco moodily began to randomly pick things up off platters and throw them on his plate. Once he had something that vaguely resembled breakfast in its size and make-up he grabbed his cutlery and buried himself in the enjoyment of food. A good few minutes later, when the ferocious rumbling in Draco's stomach had been replaced by a pleasant fullness, he sat back and surveyed the world through a far more pleasant demeanour. Draco was just getting into something resembling a good mood when his peaceful breakfast silence was interrupted by a raucous sound coming from the Gryffindor table. Cursing everything from Hades upwards, Draco sat up in his seat to see over the head of Pansy opposite him. The scowl reinstated itself on his face. Bloody _Weasel King_ was shouting something ridiculous that vaguely resembled the name "Ginny" and only shut up his keening when said girl stood up from further along the table and answered his summons. Once Draco was satisfied that the Weasel wasn't going to start up his howling again he slumped forward with his elbows on the table (something he was _never_ allowed to do at home) and stared off into space for a while.

Draco was broken from his pleasant reverie (a particularly good daydream where Potter had come on his knees, _begging_ for Draco's to acknowledge that, because he was the better wizard, he needed to defeat the Dark lord instead of Potter…) by the looming presence of his Head of House.

"Good morning Professor Snape. Isn't it simply marvellous to be back once more…" Snape rolled his eyes at Draco's deadpan tone.

"Yes Draco, quite. Would you mind, if you're quite finished that is, taking this piece of dratted parchment off me so that I can resume making threatening faces at Potter unencumbered?" Draco snorted and took said offending piece of parchment off his Godfather and waved him on. Glancing over his timetable Draco took in the details without much feeling either way. The only thing about it he was really interested in was when his free periods were. Oh the opportunities for sleep! The thought alone bought something akin to a smile to the moody seventeen year olds face. Sighing contentedly Draco tucked his schedule into his bag and, at the sound of the bell, heaved himself out of his seat and set off for a double period of _Potions_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny huffed as she hefted her considerably heavier bag onto her shoulder. Sharing a look with Collin she exited the Charms classroom as quickly as could be allowed before Flitwick got it into his head to laden them with another lot of homework. So much for the first week back constituting of a light workload. Looking forward to her fifteen minute break before _Defence Against the Dark Arts_, Ginny shepherded Collin through the throngs of small children and bickering couples (already!) into the peace of the courtyard. Spotting Neville over by the benches they wound their way through to him. Concentrated as she was on making her way to Neville Ginny failed to notice the person walking towards her until she felt her shoulder collide with someone. With a start Ginny glanced back, an apology already leaving her lips. Blinking slightly as she took in Draco Malfoy's disgruntled expression, Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered another sorry before turning back to face the way she was headed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco left the Potions classroom as relaxed as ever after a lesson of inhaling doubtful fumes. Chatting amicably with Blaise he decided to spend his brief break before _Care of Magical Creatures _out in the courtyard. A great place at certain times of the year to admire the girls of Hogwarts in their short skirts and _stockings_. Oh how Draco loved stockings, a fact he had never revealed to anyone. And so it was quite a shock to the poor boy when, walking along and minding his own business, he felt someone collide with his chest. Scowling Draco half turned to see who had so obnoxiously knocked him. A girl he vaguely recognised as being Weasel Kings sister had turned her head and, upon taking a brief look at his face, rolled her eyes and apologised before continuing to walk on. Huffing in indignation Draco turned beseechingly to Blaise who was chuckling, obviously finding the whole thing quite amusing. Glaring at his friend Draco glanced back over his shoulder at the retreating form of the female Weasel. He had a niggling feeling telling him there was something odd about the whole exchange, and it wasn't until he was faced with the first outrageous creature of the year un COMC that he realised what it was. Weasley hadn't been bothered by the fact that he was Draco Malfoy. How rude.

**A/N****:** Okiedo, this is bad and naughty and wrong of me when I have other stories on the go that seriously need updating…. But this idea has been plaguing me for a while now and it just won't go away! Every other story I've written has either contained strange elemental powers, a D/G/B threesome or something tragic. This is my attempt at a story about two perfectly normal teenagers. I think its going to be fun! I know in the category it says Romance/Humour – and I hope it will be funny. But if its not… do tell me and I'll change it, because I'm the first to admit I'm no comedian! This hasn't had eyes laid on by a Beta – bad and evil of me, I _know_. Please review, I'm less likely to allow it to fall into 'un-updated' status if you do :-)

Thanks for reading! Tell me if you want more, because I'll just concentrate on my other stories if no one likes this!

WishfulWhispers


	2. Clamped!

Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

_Well, isn't this just hunky-dory! Second morning back and I'm already buried under mountains of essays. Of all my professors you would think Flitwick would be the one with a heart… but the man is a machine! Not even __**Snape**__ is this heartless! Well… maybe I am prone to a little exaggeration here and there, but still! Two three foot essay for him! Three! Oopfht! I am not amused. On a brighter note, that ring mum sent me is cracking. At least it matches all my Gryffindor coloured trimmings and such, not that anything else could be expected from Prewett lines, but anyhow, __**I**__ like it. I don't know whether to be relieved that mum doesn't expect me to remain a virgin till I'm married, or horrified in case she thinks I'm already shagging all and sundry. Lets settle for a happy medium; she realises I am a mature sixteen year old witch who has needs. That's a far more comforting thought. Well, I can hear sounds of the others stirring so I suppose I should get in the showers before they get commandeered. _

_Ginny_

_xx_

Ginny yawned and stretched before she rolled out from her comfortable nest of sheets. Plonking her diary back into the draw she grabbed her towel from where it was neatly folded on top of her trunk (you had to love those House Elves really) and proceeded to the showers. Fifteen minutes later and Ginny was refreshed. Humming happily under her breath she pulled on her underwear and dropped her towel down the laundry shoot before going to her trunk to gather her various bits of uniform. Finding her stockings Ginny let out a moan of dismay, somehow one of them had managed to get snagged in her trunk. Clucking her tongue in irritation she cast her mind back to the day before; what had she done with her good pair of stockings? Ginny cursed, she'd only gone and put them in the laundry. Grabbing her wand she muttered a quick spell in hopes of repairing the offending garment, but for all they were silk, they were old and, as she had feared, they fell apart under the spell. Cursing she chucked them back into her trunk and, swallowing her pride went to the fire place and, chucking some floo powder into the flames, stuck her head into the fireplace and said "Head Girls Room" in her clearest voice.

Blinking as a room came into her vision she called out for Hermione a few times before she heard the hurried footsteps of the older girl coming down her stairs. As Hermione came into the room she gave a small start at seeing Ginny's head in her fireplace.

"Oh, hello Ginny! Is there anything I can do for you?" Ginny smiled painfully up at the bushy haired Head Girl; her knees were starting to kill her.

"Yeah, Mione… Could I borrow some stockings please? I'm having a small crisis…" Immediately Hermione jumped to action, muttering something about waiting a moment she disappeared. A few moments later she reappeared with a pair of stockings clutched tightly in one hand. As she went to hand them to her Ginny sighed; she'd forgotten to put her hands in with her head.

"Just put them in my mouth Mione." She said glumly. Smiling sympathetically Hermione bent down and placed them gently in Ginny's mouth. Giving a jaunty wave she turned away as Ginny managed to mumble through a mouthful of stocking "Back to Dormitory".

Spitting the stocking out Ginny noted with some relief that she was still in one piece and that her head had arrived safely back on her body, in the correct Dormitory. Hurrying back to her bed she quickly slipped the stockings on and the rest of her uniform. Once she'd done that she tackled the mass of curls that was her hair. Beating the tangle back into something that resembled a bun Ginny grabbed her bag and escaped out of the door unnoticed, due to all the other girls rushing to the bathroom at the sound of a wail. Honestly, it was only Susan discovering the spot on her nose she'd failed to notice the night before.

Finally Ginny found her way to breakfast. Locating Neville and Collin she smiled in surprise as she saw the dirty blond head of Luna seated with them. Sliding in next to the slender girl Ginny smiled across at Neville and Collin and then turned to Luna. Without giving her time to brace herself Ginny enveloped her in a massive bear hug. Leaning back Ginny grinned widely at her slightly odd friend.

"How are you Luna? I didn't catch you at the Welcome feast, or all of yesterday! Where have you _been_?" Luna smiled serenely at her enthusiastic red-headed friend and held a hand up to forestall any more outbursts.

"I was a little late arriving. Me and daddy were in northern Ireland studying Nargles. How was your summer?" Ginny laughed at Luna's random change of topic, she never could stick on one subject for very long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco swore, violently, as he woke up to the sounds of an argument. Extracting his face from the pillows he pushed himself up on his forearms to see what all the fuss was about. Theodore Nott appeared to having a hissy fit over in the corner, and as Draco tuned in to what was being said, it appeared that Blaise had been caught snogging Pansy last night, when Theodore was hopelessly, desperately infatuated with her. Sneering in disgust Draco heaved himself out of bed and rooted around on the floor until he found his wand, inconveniently hidden by the boxers he'd chucked on the floor last night. Rubbing his eyes, Draco scowled at the sound of the argument growing louder. Growling he got up off the bed and stalked over to where Crabbe and Goyle were watching, with considerable interest, the cat fight going on between Blaise and Theodore. Clearing his throat Draco sighed in satisfaction as his two friends stopped squabbling and turned towards him.

"Yes?" Snapped Theodore. His pride was hurt and he didn't want the big blond bimbo coming and interfering. Blaise just raised a cool eyebrow. Draco tried to smile.

"Theodore… I understand that you're upset, really." Theodore blinked in surprise. "But you have to understand, Blaise is just a slag… he can't help it." Blaise snorted and flipped Draco the bird over Theodore's shoulder. "But the factor that both of you seem to be missing out, is that my sleep has been interrupted. Not Crabbe's, not Goyle's… _**Mine**_. And now I'm pissed off. So unless both of you want to suffer the consequences of your actions later today when, sleep depraved and groggy I attempt to hone my Cruciactus skill on you, I suggest you both _shut up_!" Nodding in satisfaction at the suitably cowed expressions on their faces Draco turned on his heel and headed back to the safety of his bed. Just as he was climbing back into it, the dreaded sound of the bell next to their dormitory door tinkled, sadistically mocking him with its cheeriness. Fuming Draco stomped over to the bathroom door and, hearing Blaise laughing at him, turned and shot a quick spell at his _friend_. Draco smiled in satisfaction at the sound of Blaise screaming as he fought to get the snakes out of his boxers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny yawned as she exited the History of Magic classroom. Try as she might, Ginny could never _quite_ fall asleep, as much as she tried. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she glanced back over her shoulder to see whether Collin had followed her out yet. Frowning she turned back the way she had just come and peered round the frame of the door she had just exited. Her eyes widened, Collin was stood right up close to Luna and was peering down at her, a serious look on his face as he talked. Ginny's features softened, she had wondered whether Collin was attracted to Luna for a while, and as for Luna… well who ever knew what that girl was thinking! Smiling softly, Ginny quietly backed up and started to wander down the corridor. Ginny sighed and smiled sadly; if her friends were all going to go and start pairing off around her she hoped she wouldn't be left behind. She shook her head and started walking briskly, no point moping around in self pity. She was Ginevra Molly Weasley dammit, she didn't need a boyfriend.

Determined and lost in her own thoughts Ginny failed to see what was happening in front of her until she was upon it. Gaping, she blinked several times before establishing her dazed mind that yes; Harry Potter was madly kissing Susan Bones in a niche in the wall. Blushing slightly Ginny quickly back tracked, attempting to not make a noise. Shaking her head in amazement Ginny wondered if somehow she'd been asleep for six months and it was February 14th.

Entering the bustle of the main hall for lunch she located Neville among the masses and sat next to him, still befuddled. Noticing her distracted state Neville wisely chose not to comment, and instead suggested they take their lunch outside. Picking up a few sandwiches and some fruit the two friends wandered down to the lake and sat out on the ancient jetty, dangling their legs out over the lake.

"We'll have to make use of this sun whilst it lasts Gin, it'll start getting cold soon." Neville said with a sigh, gazing out towards where the Giant Squid was making lazy ripples in the water. Ginny glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; ever since he had come back he had remained quiet, almost pensive. Neville had never been loud, always shy. But recently he had seemed reflective and distant. Hedging her bets Ginny decided to just ask.

"Are you okay Neville? You've not been right since we came back the other day, no… before that! Even your letters over the summer weren't like your usual self! Come on Nev… your always letting me consume your life with my problems, _talk_ to _me_ for a change." Ginny half turned in her sitting position, bringing one leg up to tuck underneath her. Gazing up earnestly into his round, boyish face she looked for a reaction. Suddenly, Ginny noticed something she had failed to notice before. Neville's round, boyish features were gone, replaced by dark and strong characteristics, a strong jaw, a bold nose. With his dark hair falling clumsily into his eyes Neville was quite handsome really, in an unimposing reserved kind of way. During her internal epiphany Neville had remained looking out to the lake. Feeling her unrelenting gaze on his face he eventually relented and looked back at her.

"My Gran's dieing Gin, some sort of rare disease. They haven't found a cure. She's in St. Mungo's… they don't know how long she has left." Jaw tightening, he looked away, dark eyes shadowed with premature grief. Hand flying to her mouth Ginny's eyes filled with sympathy. Leaning over she said nothing, but placed her arms round the tall boys' shoulders. They sat like that for a few minutes, her head on his shoulder, his head resting on hers. Silently Ginny offered her older friend her strength to draw from, and gladly he accepted.

"Well, isn't this just _sweet_." Ginny froze, the peace shattered. Relinquishing her comforting hold on Neville she twisted round to rebuke the intruder. At the other end of the jetty stood Draco Malfoy and a few of his Slytherin pals. Before she could retort Neville just shrugged and stood up.

"Come on Gin, it's not worth it… we've got Potions, best not be late." He said, offering her a hand to pull herself up with. Once Ginny was standing he started off back down the jetty with long, purposeful strides, shoulders hunched and hands deep in his trouser pockets. Frowning with worry Ginny grabbed her bag and hurried after him, trying to ignore the presence of the older boys she had to pass.

Draco scowled as Neville pushed past him, knocking shoulders. It seemed people were quite fond of walking into him. Maybe it was the robes, or maybe his cologne… Draco gave a start as the redhead he vaguely recognised as 'Something' Weasley went to walk past him. Moving to block her way he sneered down at her.

"I didn't interrupt some intimate moment between the two of you by any chance did I?" He purred, smirking at the scowl she threw him. She really was a pretty little thing, shame she was a Weasley, and ginger.

"As a matter of fact yes Malfoy, you did, and not of the kind your thinking of you sex depraved _perv_." Draco gaped at her, genuinely shocked. By _no means_ was he sex _depraved_! He just… chose not to work his way systematically through every girl in the school who would open her legs, Merlin knew where they had been anyway. With a grimace he realised he hadn't retorted and that she was stood, hands on hips, raising her eyebrows at him. Impudent bint.

"I'd have you know Weasley that I am by _no means_ a sex depraved pervert. I'm quite the opposite actually." Ginny snorted in disbelief and rolled her eyes.

"Sure Malfoy, and I'm aspiring to be the next Dark Queen." It was Draco turn to raise an eyebrow. Motioning to the others to wait he turned to follow her as she stalked past him and started to walk after Neville who had long since disappeared.

"Sounds a bit ominous Weasley, care to clue me in on where this ridiculous notion has sprung from?" Ginny scoffed at him and continued walking.

Draco frowned; he wasn't used to being ignored.

"Have you got mental problems Weasley?" Ginny let out a bark of laughter and, stopping, turned to him.

"No Malfoy, not last time I checked. But anyway… I want you to leave Neville alone. Torment Harry, and Ron and anyone else as much as you like. But leave Neville alone, he has a lot on his plate right now and I'd hate to have to grace you with another Bat Bogey Hex because you didn't know when to close your mouth." Draco stared at her, unable to decide between hexing her on the spot and having a tantrum. Without waiting for a response, Ginny sniffed, turned on her heel, and walked away.

Draco was still glaring furiously after the brazen little redhead when Blaise came and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Not. One. Word." Draco snarled. Blaise just grinned.

"What can I say mate? Clamped!"

**A/N****:** Okay, a monumentally quick update… by my standards! Hope you enjoy, I'm trying to keep Draco suitably Slytherin-y whilst making him _normal_. I think I might have Ginny alright, but please give me your opinion! As always, constructive criticism is _always_ appreciated and taken note of! Thank you to my two reviewers, who I believe I responded to.

Enjoy and review! The updates will come a hell of a lot faster!

WishfulWhispers


	3. Snatches of Conversation

Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

_Looks like its going to be a long year! Poor Neville, I know he's always complaining about how dogmatic his Gran is, but he loves her to pieces! I just hope some of his other friends find it within themselves to drag their heads out of their arses and look out for him. Not that I would be thinking of Harry, or say Ron at all…_

_Either way, I suppose its to much to ask for any of the Trio to think of anyone other than themselves, I know they have a lot on their plate… but one of these days they are going to seriously offend someone and not one person will be able to justifiably stand up for them! Well, rant over… I had a mountain of work to do last night, so I'm absolutely exhausted! On the upside, Malfoy's face yesterday was a picture! I don't think he was expecting me to 'bite back', I almost felt sorry for him; I think subtle wit is beyond his limited comprehension. Shame he's a Malfoy really… such a fine arse! And a pretty, no – handsome face! He's pretty delectable I have to say, even if he is a ferret! Oh well, no doubt I'll live! I'm off for my morning ablutions!_

_Ginny_

_xx_

After Ginny was showered and changed, she gathered her various bits and pieces together and headed down to the Common Room. Hand flying to her mouth as she let out a jaw cracking yawn, Ginny stumbled into the Common Room, straight into Harry.

"Oof! Oh, sorry Harry! I seem to be making a habit of bumping into people lately!" said Ginny with a laugh, taking a step back. Giving her a small, distracted smile Harry sidestepped her and took the stairs up to the boys dormitory two at a time. Ginny stood there blinking for a moment, was it really her imagination, or had she just been _royally_ brushed off by Harry _bloody_ Potter!?

Still reeling from the shock of her encounter with Harry, Ginny continued down to breakfast in something of a daze. Without comment she slid into her seat next to Collin and started to pile her plate up with food. Collin arched an eyebrow and gave Neville a questioning look, who simply shrugged in reply and returned to his breakfast.

"Um, something wrong Gin?" He ventured at last. For a moment, the mulish look on Ginny's face said that she wasn't going to say, and then with an irritated huff she started to tell of her encounter with Harry. When Ginny had suitably ranted about his bloody _rudeness_, she returned once more to the matter of her breakfast feeling far better in herself. Sensing that the tempestuous redhead had calmed down for the moment, Collin turned back to his breakfast with a small roll of his eyes. Silly Ginny, but _stupid_ Harry; hadn't he learned that Ginny could throw a nasty hex?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was feeling quite chipper. After a relatively trouble free start to his morning, he was now facing a rather impressive plate of food that was promising to banish the pangs of hunger emanating from his growling stomach. Resisting the urge to hum happily to himself Draco took up his knife and fork, and with a small smile of satisfaction, started the formidable process of tackling his breakfast. By the time Draco had finished his remarkable heap of food, he was in a rather smashing sort of mood. Stretching his long legs out under the table he stretched and allowed his eyes to wander the tables around him with little interest. This didn't last for long as a snatch of conversation caught his attention, long enough for him to establish that it was by no means a conversation; it was a _rant_.

"… honestly! I don't know who he thinks he is! I don't care if he annually kicks Voldy's arse, he _chooses_ to do that –"

"There _is _a prophesy Gin! He really doesn't have a choice…"

"Of course he does! Well… he certainly has a choice about his manners! Stuck up prat…"

Draco listened carefully, and with some amusement to what was being said. As his back was to the speakers he couldn't identify them at first, but as he sat waiting for Blaise to finish daintily picking at his food he tried to discern who they were. He'd heard one of their names mentioned… Gin. Gin and… tonic? Gin-ger as in the plant? And then it struck him where he had heard it before:_ "Come on Gin, it's not worth it…"_ as said by Longbottom (the name _still_ made him smirk) the day before to that redheaded annoyance who'd had the audacity to call him a sex depraved pervert. So it was 'Ginny' and presumably Longbottom having a good bitch about somebody. As he thought it over more Draco pieced the bits he'd overheard together. A prophecy, so that probably meant Potter… little Ginny Weasley and 'Potter Devotee' Neville Longbottom bitching about Harry Potter! With a rather vicious smirk Draco tucked away that information for future use. For the first time since coming back, Draco left for Transfiguration with a positive outlook on life. Just wait till he cornered the little Weasel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny sighed heavily as she meandered her way through the bookshelves in the massive Library; she had far too much work to do, and to little time to do it in. Finally finding the book on Ancient Runes she needed, Ginny shifted her bag to a more comfortable position on her shoulder and started looking for a table. Locating one near the window that was so far void of any life, she half smiled with relief and made her way over. Dropping her increasingly heavy school bag on one of the chairs without ceremony Ginny put her stack of books on the table and stretched before sitting down. Rummaging through her bag she managed to find her quill and some parchment, albeit a little worn round the edges from being stuffed into the small, confined space, but serviceable nonetheless.

Small lines of concentration creasing her forehead already Ginny bit her lip and pulled the heavy Ancient Runes text towards her first. Scanning the contents she found the pages that dealt with the use of Rowan and Ash in rune making and flicked through the tome till she found the chapter. Writing out the essay title at the top of the parchment Ginny poked around in her pockets for a spare piece of parchment. Pulling out a piece that looked like it had me torn off a larger piece earlier that week Ginny smoothed it out on the table and jotted down a rough essay plan before starting on her essay proper.

As she settled down to start writing her essay Ginny was distracted by a strange prickling feeling at the back of her neck. Glancing up and looking around her Ginny found herself locking eyes with Theodore Nott. Trying to not be quite as childish as she wanted to be, Ginny merely raised a questioning eyebrow and hoped her stare would put him off. To her surprise the Slytherin stood up from his position by the bookshelves for History of Magic and made his way towards her. Struggling to keep her face neutral as opposed to hostile Ginny carefully wiped the nib of her quill on some blotting paper and rested it on top of her parchment.

"Yes?" she asked after a moment's silence. Giving her a long look Theodore drew back a chair and sat down.

"I want to talk to you." He said eventually. Giving a small huff of impatience Ginny made a motion with her hand for him to spit it out.

"Well, apparently. So _talk_ then." When he still didn't respond Ginny pointedly picked her quill back up. "I have a _lot_ of work to do."

Frowning at her Theodore reached forward and plucked the quill right out of her fingers. Gaping at him in disgruntled astonishment Ginny could only watch as he twirled the quill between long fingers and stared over her shoulder. Beginning to get thoroughly pissed off by the Slytherin's behaviour Ginny let out a small growl of annoyance and made a grab at her quill. Missing entirely she seethed at his coolly disdainful expression and scowled at him.

"Nott… _what _are you doing!" she snarled, now completely and utterly fed up with the situation. Continuing to stare over her shoulder Theodore smirked slightly to himself before chucking her quill back down on her parchment.

"Just testing a theory." And with that he stood up and sauntered off, leaving Ginny ogling at his back. Twisting in her seat to follow his path out of the library, Ginny frowned as she saw Malfoy glaring thunderously in Nott's direction. Turning back to her work Ginny firmly told herself that Malfoy was simply upset that Nott was conversing with a Gryffindor – nay – a _Weasley_. Yes, that was it… so why did she feel so damn apprehensive?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco huffed to himself as he exited Dinner. What he really wanted to do was go and sleep, but he had that essay for McGonagall which was due the next day, so begrudgingly he made his way to the Library. Wandering absentmindedly though the Transfiguration section, Draco scanned a few book titles and picked out the ones that looked as though they might have something to do with transfiguring inanimate objects into animals. Yawning Draco blearily followed Blaise out of the bookshelves to try and find a table, and then he froze.

Directly opposite him, by the window, was Weasley. But what was causing Draco such discomfort was the presence of Theodore, who had situated himself opposite the Weaselette and apparently was doing a first class job of aggravating her. Noticing that Draco had stopped Blaise backtracked and followed Draco's line of sight. Cursing, Blaise muttered something about having to pay Theodore those five sickles after all and stomped off. Blinking in confusion Draco looked over again and locked eyes with Theodore. Straining to hear what was being said he tuned in long enough to hear the other Slytherin say 'Just testing a theory' before the tosser flounced off, throwing him a self satisfied smirk on the way.

Who did Nott think he was playing with? Weasley was _Draco's_ person to torment, no one else's! Honestly, you couldn't even be the most sadistic bastard in Slytherin House anymore without _somebody_ trying to outdo you. Glancing once more in the Weasels direction Draco went over to join Blaise who seemed to be chuckling to himself a great deal and shooting both Draco and the Weasel furtive glances whilst twirling his ridiculously long quill between his fingers. Draco sighed, he wasn't really one for prophesies, but something was telling to be expect a very long, and very tedious term.

**A/N****:** Okay, sorry for the wait – exams got a bit hairy – but all over now! I know its not very long, but I've had to re-jig the plan for this which threw me slightly, hence this chapter being more of a filler. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it and that it is keeping characters/situations believable as they should be. That is, of course, the entire point of this fic!

Please review, the response to the last chapter was great and forced me to get my arse in gear and get something out instead of just curling up and hiding away – so see! Miraculous results, just from writing a few words!

Till next time

WishfulWhispers


	4. Bat Bogey's and Fake Notes

**Ginevra Molly Weasley**

_Well, how nice it is to be normal (Well… sort of)! I saw Harry, Ron and Mione closeted together in a corner of the Library, all three looking quite pale and fretful. My guess would be that they're trying to figure out something to do with the 'Big V'… rather them than me!! Nope, I'm quite content to be 100% (or 99.999999999…) completely normal. Even if it does mean I could die of boredom sometimes. Neville seems to be bearing up alright, he had to go visit his Gran over the weekend, came back ever so quiet…I'm trying not so fuss him, but resisting the urge to give him a massive bear hug every two minutes is getting increasingly harder. Still, I don't think he'd appreciate that somehow…_

_Still, enough about Neville... Collin and Luna are officially official now!!! I don't believe it! Bless them, their so loved up (and I'm NOT jealous!) and Luna's strangeness sort of manages to eclipse Collin's occasional camp-ness… so all are happy on that front! Well, that's all there is to report I think… I'm feeling particularly lethargic this morning, so I'm afraid this entry shall have to be cut short. Au reviour!_

_Ginny_

_xx_

Trying (and failing) to hold back a jaw cracking yawn Ginny replaced her diary in its resting place and glanced at her watch. Seeing that the time was only a modest 6:30 she debated grabbing an extra half hour or so of pleasant dozing, or to slip away to the prefect's bathroom whilst it was guaranteed to be empty. After a few minutes debate Ginny sighed, deciding that by now she was too awake to doze peacefully by any stretch of the imagination. Rubbing her lower legs briskly to try and generate some warmth Ginny slid out from beneath her duvet and groped around quietly under her bed for her slippers. Slipping them onto her feet she grabbed her wand from its place on her bedside table and made her way quietly from the dorm.

Her journey to the bathrooms having gone smoothly with no encounters with Peeves or Filch, Ginny was in a relatively chipper mood. Surveying the swimming pool sized bathtub with something akin to anticipation Ginny danced around the edge of the tub, turning on all of the taps as she went. Grinning to herself as a large, lavender scented bubble wafted past her she began to strip. Once she was satisfied that her bath was adventurous enough Ginny grabbed her wand and muttered a spell that switched all the taps off. What could she say? She was a frustrated genius.

Shivering with expectation she walked to the deep end and, taking a deep breath, dived in. Surfacing a moment later she took a deep breath and brushed the hair back out of her eyes. Sighing lazily to herself she swam to the centre of the bath and laid back in the water, allowing herself to relax and soak up the atmosphere. After an hour of floating and paddling about Ginny sighed and decided that she couldn't avoid it any longer and swam to the edge of the tub. Pulling herself out she dried her hands on her towel and grabbed her wand, saying the incantation to drain the bath and get rid of the soap suds.

When she was dressed and satisfied that she looked presentable Ginny grabbed her bag from one of the many hooks on the wall and checked her appearance once more in the mirror before heading down to breakfast.

Slipping into the hall mid breakfast Ginny smiled to herself as she saw Luna sat with Collin and Neville at the table. Flopping down onto the bench next to Neville, Ginny greeted her three friends with enthusiasm before reaching for the toast rack. Picking up three pieces she spread butter liberally on them, adding a smear of chocolate spread for added perfection. Sighing in contentment as she bit into the first piece, Ginny closed her eyes and savoured the toasty-buttery-chocolaty creation. After finishing the first slice Ginny opened her eyes again and blinked at Collin, who was giving her a decidedly odd look.

"You still here with us Gin? You're not off… somewhere, having naughty fantasies about chocolate and, uh… toast, are you?" Ginny snorted and flipped him the bird.

"Screw you Creevey." She said in a sing song voice before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Surely," Came a voice from behind her "It will be Lovegood doing the screwing of Creevey, not you Weasley. After all, that _is_ what her name suggests." With a small moan of dread Ginny half turned in her seat to face the speaker. Behind her stood not just Malfoy, but Zabini and Nott. Oh joyous.

"Actually, Zabini" Ginny countered with a smile, "Lovegood implies someone who is good at making love. As the adjective I employed was 'screw', your witty comment would have been better suited to someone going by the name 'Fuckgood', or, indeed, 'Screwgood'." With a small smirk of triumph at Zabini's nonplussed expression Ginny spun back round in her seat. Which was, of course, why she was completely unprepared for landing on her arse.

"Fu-!" Ginny started to yelp before someone's rather large (and deliciously masculine) hand covered her mouth. Glaring up at her tormentors Ginny pushed the hand away form her mouth and hoisted herself to her feet. Scowling fiercely at the sniggering little snakes she turned her look to Collin who obviously couldn't decide whether to laugh or stand up for his friend.

"Which one was it Col?" She snarled, a distant part of her mind observing with satisfaction how the smile faded off his face.

"Uh... Gin? Maybe not a good idea, just ignore them, hey? I really don't think-"

"It was Nott, Ginny." Luna interjected calmly as she reached for the strawberry jam. Whirling back round to the still chuckling Slytherin's Ginny grabbed her wand from her pocket.

"Think you're all so funny, do you?" she snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously. To be fair to him, when she thought back to it, Malfoy recognised the look in her eye from his 5th year and smoothly stepped slightly behind both Zabini and Nott. The latter two, however, were to busy coming out with no doubt witty remarks to pay attention to her raising wand hand. Malfoy didn't bother to warn them.

With an almost casual flick of her wrist, Ginny cast her famous Bat Bogey Hex and watched with satisfaction as Nott suddenly went a little green around the gills and bolted from the hall, clutching at his nose desperately. After revelling in her satisfaction for a moment, Ginny turned to the now noticeably quieter Zabini who was, she noted, eyeing her with something a little like wariness. Malfoy stood to the side, smirk plastered across his arrogant (albeit handsome) face as he waited for the outcome.

With a small sigh Ginny tucked her wand back into her robes, smiling pleasantly at the dark and fair skinned boys before her.

"Now, are you going to let me eat my breakfast? Or are you going to stand here and makes morons of yourselves for a bit longer?" Zabini took one look at her tapping foot, her hands on her hips and her arched eyebrow and decided to go with the former. With a mocking bow and a sardonic kiss to the back of her hand he smirked up at her and returned to his place at the Slytherin table, Malfoy in tow.

Ginny sighed, it was only eight thirty and she had a feeling it was going to be relatively long day.

xoxoxoxoxo

Draco yawned, stretching out as fully as he could in his bed. Sinking back into the warm mattress with a groan he pulled the quilt up a little higher, revelling in the renewed feeling of warmth around his chest and shoulders. Hearing someone stir on the far side of his dorm he groped around on his bedside table with his right hand, stopping when he found his watch. Bringing it down to his eyelevel Draco attempted to blink the bleariness of sleep away whilst squinting at the tiny hands and numbers. After a moment he managed to ascertain that it was currently 7:30 and getting steadily later. Sighing at the prospect of having to get up, Draco did some quick calculations in his head. If breakfast started at eight, and classes started at nine… then that meant (theoretically) that he could go to breakfast at half past eight meaning he wouldn't have to get out of bed until eight o'clock. Draco snuggled down deeper into his bed; he was a man of simple pleasures.

Thirty minutes later Draco reluctantly dragged himself out of his pit (so aptly named by Blaise) and shivered as the cold dungeon air hit him. Grabbing his wand up from the floor along with his lovingly laundered towel (House Elves were just arse kissers, period) from the top of his trunk, he made his way to the bathroom.

Stepping eagerly into the hot shower Draco stood and allowed his body to soak up the warmth. After standing there for a few minutes Draco made some sort of token effort to get clean and be hygienic before turning off the taps and stepping out of the shower. Wrapping himself up in his fluffy, green towel Draco made quick business of doing his teeth and arranging his hair into an artistically styled mess (also known at irritably running a wet hand through longish hair) and made his way back to his trunk, hoping that the House Elves had sorted out the mess he'd made the day before.

Eventually, Draco was ready. Blithely ignoring Blaise's complaints about how long he took, he made his way down into the Common Room, glaring at a few firsties to put him in the mood. By the time Draco had gotten to breakfast, he was feeling almost reasonable, which was a _very_ rare occurrence for this early in the morning. If Draco had known, however, that his morning was going to get just a little better he may even have been chipper.

As Draco, Blaise and Theo had walked late into breakfast the Slytherin table was almost full, meaning that they had to walk the length of the Gryffindor table to find seats. This meant (naturally) that Blaise couldn't resist stopping to rib Weasley when she (rather loudly) said 'Screw you!' to Creevey.

Draco would freely admit it; he was amused (if not slightly impressed) by the redheads 'devil-may-care' attitude when she responded to Blaise's childish comment. Even if she _did_ made it a little too long, still… not everyone could be as naturally witty as Draco.

And Draco would also admit that he'd laughed his proverbial arse off when Theo had reached forward and yanked Weasley back so hard that she'd fallen flat on her (_rather_ voluptuous) backside.

But most of all, Draco would _not_ admit that when he'd seen that manic 'I'm-pissed-off-and-I-don't-care-who-suffers' look come into the Gryffindor's eye he'd been prepared to suffer social suicide by diving on the ground for cover instead of suffering at the hands of her Bat Bogey hex again. Thankfully, some deity some place had been looking favourably on Draco, and so it was Theo was currently stumbling through the corridors of Hogwarts trying to get rid of the endless stream of winged bogies flying out of his nose.

After Blaise had kissed Weasley on the hand (which hadn't seemed to affect her at all, much to Blaise's disgust) Draco had _finally_ been allowed his breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages, black pudding, toast, baked beans… the list went on. What mattered though, for everyone else, was that it made Draco a _very_ happy boy. What the Slytherin house had learnt very quickly was that as long as Draco had food, he was tolerable. Just.

And so it was that Draco gained a good start on the day, a pity that the same could not be said for Ginny.

xoxoxoxox

Ginny yawned, wincing as her jaw cracked, and tried to focus on the piece of work that was swimming continuously in and out of focus before her. She wasn't really succeeding. With another of her more heartfelt sighs Ginny dipped her, rather tatty, quill into the inkpot she was sharing with Collin and tried to listen to what Binns was droning on about.

Ginny gave up trying to make out what the ghost was mumbling, and started to doddle on the corner of her parchment. She smiled slightly to herself, she was no artist and the attempt she'd made at drawing some artistic swirls in the corner had ended up looking like a dismembered spider. Oh well.

"_Psst_, Weasley!" came a voice from her left. Frowning, Ginny turned to the speaker to see that it was Vaisey, a boy from Slytherin who usually ignored the Gryffindor majority of his class with snotty disdain.

"What?" She asked, feeling slightly apprehensive as to why he would talk to her. A small smirk twisted the corners of his mouth as he held something out to her.

"I was told to give you this." He said, educated boredom dripping off of his words. _How do they manage that?_ She wondered, before going against her better judgement and taking it off of him. When it didn't burst into flames or release a nasty hex after a few seconds, Ginny unfolded the innocuous looking piece of parchment and read, with some surprise, the neat script that she found.

_Miss Weasley,_

_You are to come to my classroom at 7:00 this evening to carry out you detention. I do hope you didn't think your little stunt in the Hall went unnoticed. Your detention shall last approximately two hours. Do not be late. _

_Professor Snape. _

Ginny eyes narrowed suspiciously, Vaisey could have just made that all up, luring her down to the dungeons so that Nott could extract his retribution…

"How do I know this is really from him?" she snapped, glaring at the smirking boy. "If you think I'm going to fall for this, your very much mistaken." She sniffed, turning back round in her seat and ignoring Collin's curious stares. She ignored the chuckling from her left and the murmured 'Suit yourself' and attempted to do some sort of work in the remaining ten minutes of the lesson.

By the time Ginny got into the Hall for lunch she was feeling the tell tale signs of a monstrous headache creeping up to assault her. Flopping down next to Neville at the Gryffindor table she stared moodily at her plate and made no move to grab any of the available food at her disposal. Frowning at her Neville looked over the top of her head to Collin and raised a questioning eyebrow. Rolling his eyes Collin mouthed _'PMS'_ before going back to his food. Cringing, Neville glanced back to the glowering redhead next to him and chose not to comment.

Ginny was waiting for her moment, she was sure it must have been either Nott, Zabini or Malfoy that had sent the fake note and she was determined to find out who it was. It was nearly ten minutes before her opportunity arrived in the form of the three suspects waltzing into the hall. Resisting the urge to leap up and demand justice Ginny stood calmly, and made her way over to where they'd sat at the head of their table. Coming to a halt behind Theodore Nott she removed the note from her pocket and dropped it over his shoulder, watching it flutter through the air to rest on his plate.

With some amusement she watched as he jumped and swore loudly, half twisting round in his seat to stare accusingly at her.

"What?" he snapped, glancing (she noted) at her wand with some wariness. Smiling thinly Ginny stepped forward and motioned for Blaise to move over slightly in his seat. Giving her a calculating look he obviously decided to play along for the moment, moving over just enough so that she could sit down between himself and Nott. Draco's eyes were almost falling out of his head at the brazen show the young Weasley was putting on as she intimidated his friends into doing what they were told.

"Now." She said eventually, giving each of them a stern look. "One of you sent me a note, pretending to be Snape. I don't know whether to be insulted that you thought I'd fall for it, or amused that it was the most ingenious thing you could come up with. So, I'm not leaving this table until I know who it was. 'fess up." Now, Ginny had been prepared for sarcastic response, and sneering. What she hadn't been prepared for was the giggle that escaped Malfoy's mouth.

In shocked silence Blaise, Ginny and Theodore stared at Malfoy in disbelief as he clamped a hand over his mouth in horror.

xoxoxoxoxo

Malfoy's don't _giggle_! Malfoy's… don't do anything even _remotely_ embarrassing! And yet, to Draco's horror, he realised that was exactly what he had just done. A distant part of his mind noted the irony of the situation, his two friends had banded temporarily with Weasley in their amusement at him, and it was him left at the expense of it.

And then the unimaginable happened, Weasley started to laugh. By laugh, however, he meant that it soon escalated into full blown hilarity that had her clutching at her sides and leaning over the table. This of course meant that she was attracting the attention of not only the Slytherin table, but the rest of the hall to. And so Draco was left with no choice, standing abruptly he grabbed the offensive younger girl by the shoulder and dragged her out of her seat and towards the exit of the hall.

Ignoring her protests and the fist thumping occasionally into his side Draco waited until they were a suitable distance from the Hall before releasing her and turning to fix her with his best glare. Rubbing her shoulder where he'd been gripping her Ginny scowled back at him, unfazed by his thunderous expression.

"And what the fuck was that about Malfoy?!" She snapped, thoroughly offended.

"What the fuck was that about?" He asked in astonishment. "It was about you making an arse out of me in front of the whole school!" At this ludicrous statement Ginny started to laugh again, leaning back against the wall to better survey the enraged boy before her.

"Me, Malfoy? I don't think so dear, you do that all by yourself." Draco gaped at her, all semblance of Malfoy control stripped away by the Gryffindor's audacity.

Throwing him a smirk over her shoulder as she went, Ginny slipped past him, giving him a consoling pat on the arm.

"It's okay Malfoy, now you've giggled in public you can take your true place in Hufflepuff without retribution." Draco could only stare at her departing back with a mix of revulsion and surprise. Ginny Weasley had grown up at some point when he wasn't paying attention. Typical sneaky female.

**A/N 2****:** I'm sorry for the wait!!!! I really, really am! If anyone would like to thank someone for getting me to update, thank rowan-greenleaf who kept asking me nicely when I was going to update. The guilt trip always works.

As always, Un-Beta'd (I really _will_ rectify that one day) and so I hope there aren't _too_ many grammar/spelling errors to annoy you.

I hope this flows somewhat better than I feel it does, it has been written in England, Ireland and France! See, even when I work I think of you!

Please review, they are always appreciated and replied to!

Criticism (of the constructive kind, preferably) is always welcome as long as it is justified.

Thanks dears!

WishfulWhispers

xXx


End file.
